<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obet by Cernunnos1984</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001848">Obet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cernunnos1984/pseuds/Cernunnos1984'>Cernunnos1984</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cernunnos1984/pseuds/Cernunnos1984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small backstory fic of Obet and why they are so willing to help feed Bruce bodies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Port Artemis</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obet, Bruce, and James are my own characters. Atlas is owned by Holy(@holyMACS)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlas was sitting with Obet in their study, sipping tea as they read and listened to the rainfall. Looking over to his mate, with furrowed brow he asks. “Obet. How can you help...feed Bruce so easily? Does it not unnerve you to have a room of bones of those who were once your peers?” Obet closes their book and takes a minute. “I’ve known you since elementary school and you’re still a bit of a mystery to me.” he continues as he watches their body language. </p><p>Obet stands up and walks over to the bookshelf, looking for a minute before pulling out a scrapbook. Opening it, memories of their mother coming home in the wee hours of the morning, covered in smudged dirt and sweat. Their father coming home smelling of bleach and cleaner was the norm. As they opened the book their eyes immediately land on a picture of their family. A large crow and pig smiling as in between were their five children. <br/>‘Fucking scavengers’ they grimace to themselves. Obets eyes land on their older brother, a large pale pig with dull gray eyes. “It all started with my brother.”Obet starts. Memories of the fat pig filled Obet with rage they haven’t felt in years. “He was a monster, a greedy, self-centered monster.” They said. Flipping through the pages and seeing old pictures of their siblings. Vivian was the second eldest and made it her mission to protect Obet and the others. Obet was always the target..they could do nothing right in his eyes. The scent of smoke filling their nostrils and a hand on the back of their neck. Remembering the poisoned filled words and the tears running down their cheeks. He was 13 years their senior at eight years old. </p><p>The gentle hand of Atlas brought Obet back to reality, looking up at him, his eyes filled with concern. Giving him a soft smile Obet continued. They recounted the times their brother would bombard them with criticisms and not needed opinions. ‘If you lost some weight you’d have all the boys after you.’ He would say. ‘You are a woman and you should act like one! Stop being such a disgrace to the family name.” Obets sneered at a picture of them graduating high school, their brother standing next to them. “He was always so jealous of me. He never graduated from college and never did make anything of himself. Though I know you must wonder what did happen to him.” Obet asked an intently listening Atlas. Looking to him Obet could see a pang of fear cross his gaze. Moving towards him, Obet grabbed a pig skull. Gripping it in their grasp they said, “James, my dear brother, was eaten by Bruce the first day we met.” From the corner of their eye, they could see Atlas’ face, contorted into a look of confusion, fear, and disbelief. Obet could only chuckle as they, somewhat affectionately, grazed a feathered thumb over the bridge of the nose. They started to recount that fated meeting with Bruce. </p><p>It was back home near New Orleans, Obet and James had gotten into a very heated argument about god know what. After a particularly rude comment, Obet ran out to the woods, the only place they could call home. Finding an old clearing Obet collapsed onto the middle of the clearing. The only light was that of the moon, full and large, shining down onto the crow. They sobbed loudly to the moon as they sat on their knees. Tears streaming down their face as could only cry. Then they heard James, “Obet. Get your stupid ass back home before mom gets worried. You always do this when you want attention.” The pig walked towards them. Grunts of insults could be heard as they came closer, then, a flash of dark fur was seen before James screamed in agony. Squeals and cries came from him as a large black wolf dug its claws into his sides. He threw a gun, he always had with him, at Obet who ran to grab it. The wolf turned towards Obet, claws deep into the pigs’ flesh as it cried for its sibling to shoot the beast. Obet, gripped the gun and aimed it at the beast but was hesitant, they had never shot a gun before. Then. “Obet you failed excuse of a sister! Shoot the fucking thing already!” James screamed. It brought Obet back from their shock, they lowered the gun and stood back. If they let this beast eat James, they would be free from him at last, no more harassment or abuse. Freedom. “I do not know you beast. But you have my blessing to feast upon this full moon.” Obet said as they sat down to watch. Before James could say another word the beast sunk its teeth into his neck. He could only muster soft squeals as he maintained eye contact with Obet as the life slipped away. “Betrayal suited him well,” Obet said as they stared into the hollow eyes of the late James’ skull. </p><p>Obet continued on what happened that day. They sat and watched as the beast, they would soon know as Bruce, had his fill. Watching the bright crimson blood flow from the initial wounds was fascinating to the crow. Contrasted almost beautifully against the midnight black fur of the beast. He cleaned the bones of all meat and when only the bones and tattered fabric of clothes was left he calmed down. After that Obet would work with Bruce to help feed him. They worked at a morgue and the best way to reduce suspicion is to let some creep doctor suck on your tits apparently. Obets’ family did search for him but the children knew Obet had something to do with it but never asked. The family was happier without him for the most part, besides their father. As Obet concluded they fully turned to Atlas, his face was filled with confusion, yet there was a tint of..arousal? Obet could only chuckle as they put back the skull of the deceased.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>